


New Beginnings

by WinterWandering



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: ~In which they find each other again~
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Kudos: 29





	New Beginnings

“It’s you.”

“It’s me. Orpheus!”

“Eurydice-!”

The man named Orpheus shot up from his bed in a panic. He had turned, and failed her.

He shook his head. What was he thinking?

Sighing, he got up, checking his clock. 6:20. Ah.

.

.

.

Wait, 6:20? Oh gods, he was going to be late for his shift. He rushed towards his door, quickly getting ready for the day, never noticing his red string of fate getting shorter all the while.

* * * *

“Eurydice?” Orpheus called out. A black haired woman with the most stunning brown eyes he’d ever seen was approaching the counter.

“Here’s your coffee.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you.” She nods at him, reaching out for the cup.

As their hands touch, the two finally notice that the red strings the two had had wrapped around each other’s hands.

Orpheus was freaking out internally on how such a pretty woman could be his soulmate.

The man broke out of it by Eurydice asking who he was.

“I’m Orpheus.”

Eurydice reached a hand up to her mouth in shock.

Why was she shocked?

She laughed softly. “It’s you.”

Memories came flooding back from a past life.

Meeting her. Hadestown. Bringing back the seasons.

….Turning. Failing.

Tears came to his eyes. “It’s me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, Regan!


End file.
